User talk:Kingclyde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vietnam War! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Allied small arms page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) What are you doing? To anyone that visits this wiki my name is Kingclyde and I have decided that this wiki needs some love. It has been abandoned for awhile from what I can tell and I am adding templates and articles. If anyone has an ideas or issues I am adding stuff from Nukapedia (copying templates over and modifying them for her) to assist in infobox and navbox formation. A lot of the rules come from there but as I am not an admin, all of the rules are debatable and are open to change. They just came along when I did the copy. Any questions leave them on my talk page. Thanks! Hmm... Hey Clyde. I think you know me. While I may not be very knowledgeable about the Vietnam War I will still try to help out by maintenance and other general editing aspects. Editing a smaller wiki (compared to Nukapedia) can be quite interesting and helpful, IMO. See you around. SigmaDelta54 (Talk) 01:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Specific Area Hi Clyde, I have a decent knowledge on the Australian and New Zealand aspect of the war. Should I add a couple pages with titles such as: "Australian Involvment in the War"? Could you get back to me on Nukapedia please. [[User:KiwiBird|'Kiwi']] 21:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay i'll set up the first page now and build on it when I have some free time over the next few days. [[User:KiwiBird|'Kiwi']] 22:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Clyde I was wondering if you could grant me admin rights just in case we have some vandalism on the wiki during the times I'm active and you're inactive. Thanks [[User:KiwiBird|'Kiwi']] 16:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I'll make I check in as often as possible to ensure there hasn't been any vandalism. [[User:KiwiBird|'Kiwi']] 13:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Clyde sorry I haven't had an opportunity to contribute to my area recently. I'll try and find some time soon. What's been happening over at Nukapedia with your arguments with Leon? [[User:KiwiBird|'Kiwi']] 21:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Clyde, I've left you a PM at Fallout chat while you were "away". I wanted to make sure you got it.' The Gunny '20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Gory photos Hi Kingclyde. It's good to see you have taken the wiki on :) One thing, please could you watch out for overly gruesome images? Although I know they have historical value, there's a point where it gets close to being shock images rather than informative. In general, I would say that the line you want to go for is "what would be allowed on the US network news at 6pm". For example, a distant shot of a number of bodies would likely pass, but a close-up that shows the gruesome details probably wouldn't. You might see some of the stronger images deleted by our Image Review process, the reviewers look for real gore and violence as part of their checks. We'll try to keep it to a minimum though :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wikipedia has some quite different terms from Wikia I'm affraid. They allow much more explicit images in several areas, including more nudity and sexual content. Some of their text is more explicit too. The majority of images there are OK for here though, and there are definitely many on their Commons project. :Thanks for keeping an eye on the images here though :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Bots Hey, you said something about making a bot account. I wanted to let you know that since I know how to do it (and have used it a few times- see w:c:wolfenstein:User:Elecbotlet/Log) you could just let me take care of any things you need done on this wiki. *I would need to ask Wikia Staff to allow User:Elecbotlet to become a member of "bot" user group- even as a bureaucrat you can't designate it. This could take a day and I need your permission. *If you intend for me to edit any protected pages Elecbotlet will need sysop rights, otherwise unnecessary *Things I KNOW how to do: change templates, change categories en masse *Things I probably can do: remove categories and templates en masse or any other simple things *Things I can't do with a bot: write articles :( If you want me to do this, just list things you'd like me to do and give me permission to become a bot. Elecbullet (talk) 02:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) User rights Also, I wanted to ask Special:Contact to de-bureaucrat User:Cubez0r on Wolfenstein. He is the founder of the wiki, and a bureaucrat. Being a bureaucrat myself, I can remove sysop rights but not bureaucrat rights. My reason for doing this is that I want to work towards members of user groups being actually the members that we can hope to contribute in that way. Cubez0r edited the wiki 26 times and left, and has not edited since December 2007. I don't think he's terribly deserving of bureaucrat rights any more. I want to ask if you would be in support of this. Also, I was going to ask you if I can officially make you an admin/bcrat/rollback/chatmod rather than just admin/bcrat. I know you already have rollback and chatmod rights but this way the members of group "Chat mod" can explicitly be the chat mods. Is that ok? Elecbullet (talk) 02:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC)